Questions
by Behindthebook08
Summary: As Hermione questions the nature of love, Neville helps her to understand where her true heart lies. (Hermione/Neville and Hermione/Harry - Heavy on the Hermione/Neville friendship aspect.) Please read and review!


Author's Note: This story is significantly different than the other stories I've written(with the exception of my most recent "Regrets"). I am in no way suggesting this is the correct course of action, merely considering the nature of love and relationships. I hope that you will enjoy the story, as I greatly enjoyed writing it. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah.

* * *

Hermione sighed heavily as she dropped her bag to the floor and slumped onto the couch.

"Alright, Mione?" A voice asked from her left. Looking over she saw the face of Neville Longbottom and smiled lightly.

"Alright. Sorry I hijacked your sofa. I didn't even look"

"Don't worry about it. They make them for two." He teased, grinning. Looking serious for a moment he added, "Are you sure you're alright? You seem dead on your feet." Hermione smiled to herself. Neville always seemed to pay attention. It was one of his qualities which she loved. Even Harry didn't notice as much as he did.

"I really am alright, Neville. Just extremely tired and stressed out."

"Well talk to me! What's going on, Oh Gryffindor goddess!" She laughed loudly, and considered

for a moment before deciding.

"It's really nothing, Neville. Just school work." She lied easily.

"You're lying to me. You don't have to tell me Hermione, really you don't. Just know, I pay attention. You never get stressed out like this by homework. You love it…well except for third year, with the time turner." He laughed loudly at the look on her face, "Yes I knew about that, it was rather obvious to anyone who pays attention. Don't worry, your secret is safe. Anyways, other than that, homework tends to make you glow. You only tell people it stresses you out because you know they'll believe you."

"How do you notice so much?" She asked, slightly shocked.

"It's not that hard." He smiled. "So are you sure you don't want to talk about whatever is bothering you? It would probably make you feel better."

Hermione considered it for a moment. Her mind had been clogged recently with thoughts which disturbed her, but she didn't have anyone to talk to about them. As much as she adored Harry, he wouldn't understand. Luna would be scandalized, and Ginny…well Ginny would suggest she pursue her feelings, which was not an option. Maybe Neville was the right person to talk to; besides, he didn't have to know _everything_. She took a breath, "Neville… I, I'm in love with Harry" Neville chuckled to himself.

"Well that is a good thing, seeing as how you have been dating him for nearly three years now, and you two are engaged."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes. That isn't all. I'm in love with Harry, but..." She paused trying to decide how to phrase the question. "Do you think—is it possible to love more than one person at a time?"

At this statement Neville looked shocked. But being the friend he was he took a moment to recompose himself and consider the question. "Honestly?" He asked, at which Hermione nodded. "I don't know. I've only ever loved one woman, and it isn't as if I'm in a relationship with her. Also…the girls around here aren't overly nice to me, as a whole, so there aren't a lot of people that I would consider. Why?"

At that simple word Hermione blanched. How was she supposed to tell him? She shouldn't have ever said anything. "Nothing, Neville. I was just curious." She said quickly, and hurried to stand.

"Wait." She heard, and felt a hand on hers, pulling her back down to the couch. "Hermione, whatever it is, talk to me. You are obviously upset, and I want to help. Whatever is going on… you're my best friend, and I will always be here."

"But…I thought Harry—"

"Harry is wonderful, but you're my best friend." He shrugged. "So please, talk to me."

Hermione stared guiltily at her hands. "Neville, I think I'm in love with someone else." She glanced up then, expecting to see horror and disgust, but was greeted with only understanding. Suddenly it was all pouring out of her, the emotions she had hidden for months. "I adore Harry, you have to believe me Neville. The sun shines when he is around, and I know without a doubt in my heart that I want to spend forever with him. I know that. You have to believe me."

"I do." He said, without hesitation.

"But, there is someone else. Not, not like I've cheated on him, or anything so despicable. I would never…. But, I have butterflies." She said this last statement quietly, as if confessing a great sin. "And when he gives me hugs, I just want to hold on a little longer. He…he's the only person that I feel like I can really talk to, and who really listens. Even more than Harry…"

"Hermione…" He said, looking at her closely.

"I know it's wrong Neville! I know it! I just don't know what to do. I can't stop thinking about him, and wishing that I could talk to him…kiss him. Then I hate myself and just want to die! I don't know how to move past this Neville." Finally, she paused and looked up at him, fear reflected clearly in her eyes. "What do I do?" she asked, trembling.

"Hermione…I don't know the answer." He said quietly. "I…I wish I did, but I don't know what to tell you. I understand the feeling of loving someone you can't have, for whatever reason, but I have never found a miracle cure. I'm just hoping that it will hurt less in time." With that, tears began to fall from Hermione's chocolate eyes as she held her head in her hands. "Hermione, maybe… maybe you shouldn't spend time with this guy anymore. I mean, if your feelings are this strong, but you know you want to be with Harry. The temptation could be a problem."

Neville braced himself for Hermione's anger; he knew she wouldn't like his response. What he didn't brace himself was for her body physically attaching itself to him. Throwing her arms around his shoulders she began sobbing heavily. He glanced around awkwardly, hoping that no one else was noticing this exchange. "Hermione," He began softly, holding her in his arms. "Hermione, talk to me."

"I can't" She burst out between sobs. "He's my best friend!"

"Isn't Harry your best friend?" Neville asked.

"My _other_ best friend!"

"Wait… you're in love with Ron?!" He asked, pushing away slightly.

"What?" She sniffled, looking at him questioningly. "No! Ron…Ron and I haven't been friends in ages. He was so cruel to me." Neville exhaled sharply. "You seem relieved."

"I am." He admitted. "Ron doesn't deserve your love. Even if you aren't acting on it."

"The point is," she trembled, "I can't cut him out of my life, but I can't be with him. And I can't keep feeling this way!" Dissolving in tears again Neville let her cry against him, smoothing her hair with his hand. He really had no advice for her. He knew Hermione would never do anything against Harry, and anyone with eyes could tell how much she truly loved him. But to also love someone else… he didn't have an answer to that.

"It'll be alright, Hermione." He said shakily. A muffled remark was her reply. "What?"

"I feel like a whore." She whispered.

"Well you're not one."

"Aren't you going to ask?" She whispered unsurely.

"Ask what?"

"Who it is."

"No. I mean, if you want to tell me, you can. But I'll understand if you want to keep that to yourself. It's none of my business. But, just so you know, it's ok. Whoever it is, I wouldn't judge you." He assured her, "You're my best friend, remember?" Suddenly she pulled away, reclaiming her end of the couch and looking away.

Looking back at him she sighed, and glanced towards her feet. "You're my best friend too, Neville." He smiled brightly at the words, not considering their meaning for a moment. Suddenly it registered with him.

"No. No, Hermione, I'm not." She stifled another sob, and shook her head.

"Yes, Neville, you are." She smiled lightly, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Hermione," He said breathlessly. "Hermione, it can't be me. It can't." She sighed and looked miserably at her feet.

"It is you, Neville. Its been you for some time now."

Neville sat silently for a moment, as Hermione nervously toyed with her hands. Considering the feel of Hermione in his arms and the words which she had spoken. He tried to contain himself, tried to hold it in, but he felt his own composure waning. The fact of the matter was, Neville had been in love with Hermione ever since that first day on the train, when she had helped a chubby first year find his toad. She had never felt the same, and he understood that. He never tried to stand in her way and was entirely happy being her friend, though in the late hours of the night he would still see her smiling face as he dreamed.

She didn't realize it, but she had just created the strongest happiness, and the strongest pain, which Neville's heart had ever felt. He could never have her, he knew that. Still, he had to do something to help her, and he knew that it may just destroy him. Resolved, he turned to his friend and took her hand in his. "Hermione?" He spoke quietly, causing her to finally look at him again. Eyes locking he moved closer to her and gently kissed her, cradling her head in his hand. Though it started soft, and frightened, it quickly turned into a fight for dominance and unrestrained passion. Colors exploded behind Neville's eyes and he felt his head spinning. Hearing a light moan escaping from the lips of his goddess and fought to control himself and deliberately pulled away, shaking slightly.

For a moment, she was simply lost to the passion which she had just experienced. Her hair curled and he cheeks glowed. Then realization began to dawn on her and she lifted a hand to her lips. To say she looked shocked would be an understatement. She sat staring at him, mouth gaping, cheeks flushed, unshed tears beginning to gleam in her eyes. "Neville… " Hermione whispered. "I'm sorry, I can't… I won't."

"I'm not asking you to, Hermione." He cut her off quickly. "I needed you to know, to know that I love you. That I have loved you for the last seven years."

Tears began leaking from her eyes as she looked at him. "But Neville, Harry…"

"I _know _Hermione, I didn't do this in hopes of wooing you. Thought if that was the effect, I suppose I wouldn't complain. I'm still trying to help… Answer a question for me, what did you feel when you kissed me?" She hesitated for a moment, "Don't worry Hermione, for once I know all of the answers ahead of time, trust me. Feel free to be honest."

"I…I felt fireworks, and—and passion." She blushed guiltily. "It was a perfect kiss."

"Me too." He smiled slightly, and continued on hesitantly. "But how does it compare to kissing Harry"

She blushed bright red, but continued to be honest with him. "When I kiss Harry…" she smiled in a very un-Hermione like manner, thinking private thoughts. "Kissing you was amazing, but compared to kissing Harry… it was as if I was kissing a cousin. While it was a kiss which most women spend their entire lives looking for… it wasn't the same as kissing Harry. When I kiss Harry, I'm complete." She finished quietly. "I'm so sorry Neville."

"It's alright, Hermione. I already knew. You've loved Harry as long as I've loved you, and seeing you two together… no one could doubt that you are soul mates. But even soul mates have doubts from time to time. I knew that this would…it would assure you." He looked down for a moment, blushing wildly. "I hope that was alright, Hermione. I just… I needed to help you, and selfishly, I needed to feel that, just once."

"Thank you Neville. I…That helped."

"You're welcome. Hermione, you aren't going to start avoiding me now, are you? Awkwardness and all of that?" He looked up at Hermione hopefully.

"Never, Neville. I meant what I said, you are my best friend. I could never make it without you."

"I'm glad." He said, and she smiled brightly at him. It was obvious that an enormous weight had been lifted, and despite Neville's own heartbreak, he couldn't stop himself from being happy for the girl. Her life had just been affirmed, though in a sense, so had his. He couldn't keep harboring forbidden hopes and holding on. He had to let go, had to at least try and move on, no matter how difficult that may be.

"I'm sorry, Neville, I have to get some sleep. I am exhausted, and I have double advanced potions first thing tomorrow."

"It's alright, Mione. Sleep well." He said. She surprised him by pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'll always love you, Neville." She said, blushing furiously.

"I know." He said, smiling wistfully, "And I you. Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight, Neville." She whispered as she traipsed up the stairs.

For several hours Neville sat thinking about the events of that evening, and considering his next move. He supposed it may be time to finally give in the Luna's outrageousness. She had made is clear on many occasions that she adored him, and he harbored strong feelings for the girl. Not love, he couldn't lie to himself that way. But he was certainly smitten with her, and he thought…maybe it could be love, eventually. Now that he had freed himself from his own heart. He decided, he would talk to her tomorrow.

Late that night, as he drifted to sleep, his mind still held onto the bushy brunette whom he had adored for so many years, but this time, he also found himself smiling as he considered the habits of Nargles. Yes, Neville would be alright.


End file.
